


Fix You

by PizzaHorse



Series: Weblena Week 2018 [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Birds, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Duck - Freeform, Ducks, Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Female Characters, Female Friendship, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Preen, Secret Crush, Strong Female Characters, Teen Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: Lena is afraid of letting anyone in, but she makes an exception for her best friend, just this once.





	Fix You

It was evening in McDuck Manor, and once again there was extra guest in the house. There she was, Lena, that wayward teen, propped up against the side of Webby's bed, sitting on a wooden floor, when she knew full well that she could move at any time and sit on top of the much more comfortable mattress that was currently supporting her back. Then there was Webby, perched upon the bed, absorbed in a book just as Lena was absorbed in her cellphone.

It was quiet times like these that made them both think about how different things could be. Lena, thinking of how nice it would be not to have to worry about Magica anymore, and what it might be like if she were just a normal teenager hanging out with another normal teenager and she didn't have to watch her back at every moment.

Webby, on the other hand, thought in much simpler terms. Like how nice it might be to wake up every morning and see her best friends smiling face. Eating breakfast together, maybe sometimes cooking breakfast together. Just the two of them, happy, and never having to worry if Lena was safe, because she'd always be in her sights.

Webby didn't quite understand the full extent of her feelings, and for Lena, it was quite necessary to ignore them entirely. To give in to any sort of emotional whim would put both herself and her best friend in danger. It was a risk she couldn't afford. She didn't fear for her own life, because it couldn't possibly get any worse, but Webby was outside of everything she was going through and everything she'd been through, and Lena certainly wasn't willing to drag her into any of it.

She felt a light nudge against her head that she wasn't expecting, and her body jolted as she nearly lost her grip on her phone. She knew full well that Magica was only in shadow and didn't have a physical form with which to touch her, but the recent physical affections from Webby were still taking some getting used to. After all, her only other contact with another person for so long wasn't really  _contact_.

"Are you okay?"

Webby asked that a lot. Every time Lena jumped or started when Webby touched her head or her shoulder or elbow or head, she asked it. The first time, Lena had tried to come up with an excuse, because she was used to excusing her odd behaviors, but she figured out if she just said, "Great," "It's all good," or even "Yes," her friend didn't ask any further questions.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Just tidying up your feathers."

Lena knew she wasn't very good at straightening and cleaning and preening her feathers. She hadn't had anyone to look good for before, so what was the point? Plus, she didn't figure she was going to be around much longer; knowing Magica her promise of freedom was a bold faced lie meant to give her false hope. But it was her only chance at a normal life so it was indeed working. Every touch from a real person, from Webby specifically, made Lena feel warm and comfortable and safe and relaxed, perhaps for the first time ever, in her life. So of course she was going to sabotage the one good thing she had going.

"Yeah, my family isn't really big on the whole touching thing, at all, ever."

"I can stop if you want."

She considered her options for a moment. She knew she wanted this. She craved the closeness of others, the relationships she wasn't allowed to have, and those feelings were always strongest with Webby. It wasn't fair that she wasn't allowed to have this. It wasn't fair that her time on Earth was so short and yet she never felt she could enjoy any of it. Maybe this one time, she'd indulge herself. "Well, if you really want to, you can keep going, or whatever."  _Please keep going, don't stop, don't ever stop liking me, you're all I have._

There was a pause, probably because Webby was trying to figure out if Lena was consenting just to please her, or because she was playing it cool when this was something she really wanted. It was hard to tell the difference, but Webby seemed to be getting better at it. So she continued, and when there wasn't any further pulling away or grimaces of irritation, she was satisfied.

Lena had previously claimed she wasn't much of a hugger, which was not really true. She wasn't much of a hugger because hugging was a familial thing people did, and she didn't want to get too close to anyone. She knew that once everyone found out she'd been working with Magica, they wouldn't want anything to do with her. So it was best to keep everyone at arm's length.

It hadn't been this hard before she met Webby.

Something about her, her tenderness and innocence and naïvety about the outside world. How curious and smart and unafraid she was. It sometimes made Lena wish her upbringing had been as nice as Webbys. Maybe things could have turned out differently. Maybe then she wouldn't have had to be afraid about how Magica might use the relationship against her or how much Webby would be hurt by her eventual betrayal.

But just for now, she decided to let her guard down. She let all her fears and worries melt away and forgot about the constant weight of guilt she always carried with her. For just a moment, she could pretend that that this could last. She could imagine that in another time, under different circumstances, they stayed friends for many years and she could experience this feeling over and over again.

For a moment, she let herself be vulnerable. Calm, cool, and collected Lena, sitting here absolutely entranced by Webby's tender touch. Rendered immobile, and completely relaxed, imagining she was someone else, someone with hopes and dreams and a future. This could be the last moment she ever had with her best friend, and that would be okay. Not ideal, nothing about her situation was ideal, but okay.

Lena let out a happy sigh as Webby's gentle beak move around her body. This was nice, she decided. Even if deep down she knew times like this were fleeting, this once, she could afford this moment. It was such a simple gesture, the easiest thing for someone to do, and yet, something Lena was experiencing for the first time. Webby likely didn't have any idea how special this was for her friend, how lucky she felt that she would do this for her.

To hell with however Magica would try to use this situation against her in the future, Lena thought. Webby was kind to her even when she didn't deserve it. She always had been. So she let herself have this. Something she could look back on, a happy memory in a sea of dread, that would stay with her no matter where she was. Maybe, someday, if all this Magica stuff went away and she got a chance to be normal, she could return the favor.


End file.
